classic_literaturefandomcom-20200214-history
Hester Prynne
Hester Prynne is the main protagonist in Nathaniel Hawthorne's The Scarlet Letter. She is the wife of Roger Chillingworth, the love interest of Arthur Dimmesdale, and the mother of Pearl. After she has an adulterous affair and conceives a child out of wedlock, Hester finds herself shunned because of her sinful crime, but would do anything to make what's right about herself and her scarlet letter she was forced to wear. She is often considered to be among the most important and memorable female protagonists in American literature. Description Storyline Early Years/Affair Crime Hester was born in England but lived in poverty in her youth alongside her parents. Sometime in her adult life, she married a scholar named Roger Prynne who was much older and haggard than she was. Shortly after the Bay Colony was established in Boston, Massachusetts, she was sent ahead as an immigrant by Roger. She didn't know what became of her husband, but she tried to make herself a living in her new home. She may had also met the town minister Reverend Arthur Dimmesdale and the two of them began a relationship. She became pregnant with Dimmesdale's child and after the authorities found about her affair, she was imprisoned at the local prison and was even given a red "A" patch to wear on her breast as a symbol of her sin. While in prison, she gave birth to a girl named Pearl and 3 months, Hester may have been informed by the prison guards or authorities that she is to be led towards the town scaffold with her baby for her public shaming. Hester walks through the crowd while restraining herself and the crowd gaze at her embroidered scarlet 'A' patch on her breast, with some of the women whispering some comments about it. She climbs up the stairs to the platform and while she stands, she is pulled from reality and imagines her early life in England. Afterwards, she looks at the menacing crowd and squeezes her baby so tightly, she starts to cry. Hester saw only her and Pearl are reality. While on the scaffold, Hester recognizes Roger half-dressed in Native American clothing standing among the crowd. The two of them lock eyes on each other and Roger gestures her to be quiet. Arthur Dimmesdale, who is present at the public shaming, demands to her who her child's father is but Hester refuses to say his name. After a sermon delivered by the Reverend John Wilson, Hester is taken back to her prison cell. While in her cell, Pearl cries uncontrollably, and the jailer went to find a doctor. Roger, posing as a physician, arrives and gives medical treatment to Hester and Pearl. She was afraid her husband is poisoning her, but takes the potion given to her. Hester again refuses to reveal her lover's name to Roger, and he makes her swear she will not reveal his identity to anyone. She is suspicious that she is causing her own doom by keeping her husband's identity a secret. Life as an Outcast A few months later, Hester was released from prison. She was given the choice to leave Boston, but chose not to. She moved into an abandoned in the outskirts of town and supports herself as a seamstress. Her needlework is in constant demand for the Puritans, such as christening gowns, burial robes and officials' robes; except for brides, since they considered it inappropriate to wear a bridal dress from an adulterer like Hester. Despite her success, Hester continued to be shunned by Governor Bellingham and the townsfolk. 3 years pass. Hester is alienated and lonely, with her young daughter Pearl is her only companion. Seeing that Pearl is seen as a source reminder of her sin, Hester is determined to keep the meaning of the scarlet letter a secret from her. In addition, Pearl is condemned by the Puritans and doesn't fit in with the other children in their community. Category:Female characters Category:American characters Category:Female Main Characters Category:Mothers Category:Hawthorne characters Category:Characters Category:17th-century characters Category:Main Characters Who Die At The End Category:Deceased characters